Dirty little lies
by velvetasty
Summary: Un passé trouble lie les Darling au sombre Peter Pan... Wendy est la seule à pouvoir percer les secrets que Peter tente de dissimuler... Elle recevra l'aide de quelqu'un d'inattendu.


Note de l'auteure: Bon, voici un petit prologue de quelques mots dont l'idée m'est parvenue il y a peu de temps (moins d'une semaine pour ne pas vous mentir). Alors, ceci est un UA, donc Peter reste machiavélique en revanche, il y a une histoire qui le lie aux Darling d'une manière inédite. A vous de savoir, si vous voulez connaître la suite. :)

* * *

 _Et tous ceux en qui tu croyais et qui t'ont déçu, toutes ces belles promesses que l'on a pu te faire, tous ces mensonges dissimulés, toutes ces messes basses, tous ces coups bas, toutes ces moqueries secrètes que l'on fait dans ton dos… Tu ne le sauras jamais. Mais, si tu creuses le trou profond dans lequel tu souhaites t'engouffrer, il n'y a peut-être aucune chance pour toi de te confronter à la vérité, de remonter à la surface. Tu te laisseras atteindre par cette pénombre remplie de haine et de tristesse. Dès lors, tu sauras que tu en es incapable et que tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas être tombé dans le trou. Ou bien, tu parviendras par une force inexplicable à te sortir de ce trou car tu auras ouvert les yeux, et que l'obscurité reste tout de même insupportable. Tu te diras : La vérité était la meilleure option, finalement._

 _Tu auras suivi ton instinct, rien que ton instinct. Tu auras cru en toi, et ainsi tu pourras croire en quelqu'un d'autre. Et là, la lumière, ce sera toi._

* * *

« Où… Où suis-je ?

Son regard inquiet se figea sur l'eau – qu'elle percevait turbide – qui remplissait un vase transparent disposé à un chevet sur son côté gauche. Tout d'abord, une main caressa ses joues rubescentes, puis une autre se posa sur ses cheveux flavescents qui dégoulinaient de sueur. Elle se releva brusquement pour constater que finalement, elle était bel et bien seule. Elle se leva doucement, mais sûrement pour observer par la fenêtre le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle. Elle sentit une odeur particulière provenant de la terre et songea que cela devait être du petrichor : c'était l'odeur que prenait la terre après la pluie. Elle humait ceci à pleins poumons lorsque soudain, elle entendit des frottements de pas sur le sol. Quelqu'un allait entrer. Elle accourut à son lit, replia la couette sur son corps gelé et ferma les yeux afin de prétendre qu'elle dormait. La porte s'entrouvrit bruyamment et un jeune garçon aux iris de couleur verte pénétra dans la chambre. Il jeta un regard furtif sur une Wendy accessoirement assoupie, et s'assit auprès d'elle. Il resterait là, à attendre qu'elle se réveille et ce sentiment ressuscita son envie de le frapper. Son visage d'apparence si doux pouvait cacher de viles intentions à son égard – ce qui ne la rassura pas pour autant.

-Wendy ? Il est temps de se réveiller.

 _Quoi ?! Comment sait-il mon nom… ?_

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas, arrête ça tout de suite.

L'espace d'un instant, elle voulut lui montrer qu'elle roupillait paisiblement mais il prit son bras et y resserra son emprise avec persévérance :

-Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, tu vas avoir de sérieux ennuis.

Ses yeux d'une nitescence indescriptible le fixaient lui, lui qui désormais se retrouvait véritablement mal à l'aise. Il aurait pu suffoquer tellement il ne supportait pas que cette fille l'observait de cette façon toute innocente. Mais, il se persuada qu'il ne fléchirait pas.

-Allez, suis-moi. »

Wendy n'arrêtait pas de songer à ce qui s'était passé, et pourquoi elle avait été enlevée – si efficacement pourrait-on le dire – par un garçon de son âge. Plus elle avançait en direction du lieu où l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns s'apprêtait à l''emmener, plus elle éprouva l'envie incoercible de s'écrouler en larmes, là, tout de suite.

 _Que s'est-il passé ?_

Elle tentait de se remémorer les événements qui précédèrent son enlèvement, mais aucun souvenir ne lui parvint.

* * *

Le jeune homme marchait en filant toujours tout droit, en désignant de ses doigts fins et désarticulés les différents lieux de l'île.

« -Là, c'est l'Îlot abandonné… Par là, ce sont les lagunes : il y a celle des sirènes, ainsi que celle des flamands roses. Oh et… Le camp des Peaux Rouges se situe à ta droite…

Ils avancèrent plus profondément dans la jungle, lorsque le garçon au visage fermé se retourna sur elle :

-Surtout, n'essaies pas une seule fois d'échapper à ma vigilance. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce-que si tu tentes t'enfuir, la forêt change constamment d'aspect et donc tu risques fortement de te perdre ou de mourir. La faune de cette île est diverse.

Il paraissait aguerri, précis en tout ce qui concerne l'île. Il la connaissait mieux que quiconque, et ne faisait qu'un avec elle.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au camp, et à ce moment précis, celui-ci se décida à enfin parler.

-Voilà.

Il s'étira longuement tandis qu'elle fixait un point au loin, afin d'en oublier sa présence.

-Il est désormais venu le temps pour toi de rencontrer mes acolytes. »

* * *

Elle mussait sa tête au creux de son bras replié, et reluqua d'un air squalide celui qui semblait être en train de cuisiner.

 _Felix._

Elle se martelait la tête en songeant à cet étrange individu, qui ne s'était même pas empressé de la saluer. Au même moment...

« -J'espère que tu vas aimer ce que j'ai préparé.

 _A quoi il jouait, bon sang ?_

-Ah… Nous verrons bien. »

Maintenant qu'elle avait pris préalablement connaissance de l'emplacement de son camp et de ses occupants, elle trouverait un moyen de s'échapper. Elle se retenait de lui sauter dessus et de lui hurler qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Si il espérait qu'elle développerait une quelconque forme d'empathie envers lui, il pouvait bien rêver. Il hucha chaque nom des membres de sa petite bande, qui se précipitèrent pour savourer le repas qu'il avait si ardemment concocté.

« -Bon appétit ! »

Ils s'installèrent dans ce silence confortable qui semblait leur convenir amplement, mais pas à elle. Les bruits que faisaient leurs bouches remplies de poisson lui provoquaient l'irrémédiable sensation que cette fois-ci, elle céderait à ses pulsions -peut-être bien – meurtrières :

« -On ne vous as donc pas appris à fermer vos lèvres pendant que vous mangiez ? Où est la politesse ici ?

Peter se leva violemment et tapa du poing sur la table :

-Pour qui te prends-tu ?!

Il l'attrapa par le col de sa robe blanche, tavelée de toutes sortes de tâches dont elle n'avait pas dénoté l'existence.

-Je vais t'apprendre le respect, petite sotte. »

* * *

Elle n'en revenait pas : ses frères étaient aussi enfermés dans une cage visiblement en bois. Contrairement à eux, sa cage à elle était en métal, ce qui rendait l'évasion d'autant plus complexe.

« -Wendy ! Tu es vivante ! Nous le savions !

Leurs larmes de tristesse et de joie s'entremêlèrent tandis qu'ils remerciaient intérieurement le ciel de les avoir réunis.

-Et, oui… En revanche, je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé hélas…

-On va tout t'expliquer…

Soudain, Felix surgit pour interrompre le cours de leur conversation et déverrouilla sa cage afin de la libérer.

-Peter te pardonne pour cette fois… Ne t'avises pas de recommencer.

Wendy s'efforça de lui adresser un sourire afin de l'amadouer, mais le visage parsemé d'égratignures de celui-ci semblait rester froid. Il cherchait à se protéger d'elle, même si il l'empoignait fortement, il ne tenait pas à discuter avec cette jeune fille.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Peter te veut avec nous ici. Tu n'y es pas à ta place, et il finira par s'en rendre compte.

Il marqua une pause, probablement après avoir eu la réminiscence de ce que Peter avait fait :

-Voyons, il vous as tout pris… Vous n'êtes qu'une menace de plus. C'est pour cela qu'il vous maintient prisonniers : quand tu te rappelleras ce qu'il a fait, tu lui en voudras tellement que tu souhaiteras le tuer de tes propres mains.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

-J'en ai déjà l'intention. »

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que cela vous aura plu ;p


End file.
